35th String of Volturi
by Miss Cheesy
Summary: What if the person you secretly love tells you that he/she already found the one he/she wants to spend forever with. Would you be brave enough to ask who it is, or just bear the pain not knowing it's you all along.. DEMETRIxOC
1. Prologue

**35****th**** String of Volturi**

**PROLOGUE**

I was forcing my feet to go faster. Somehow my vampire speed was not enough. My breathing increased, my heart was constricted with fear. Fear not for my own life, Fear not because of the enemy who are chasing me but fear for the survival of the person I love.

The footsteps behind me sounded like the fall of the grain of sand in an hour glass. Could it be that my time is running out?

I took a sharp turn that lead to the east wing of the castle. I know it's hopeless, that there will be no escape. I reached the end of the dim tunnel. Only the big frosted glass greets me. With no other option for survival, I made my way through the big glass window. The shattering of the vulnerable materials echoed through the halls. Some of the sharp edges of the mirror cut my pal skin which caused the vampires before me very thirsty.

I braced myself for the fall. As my eyes closed in was only thinking of one person.

Demetri.

**Authors Note:** hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I know it's very short but I promise you guys that the next chapters will be longer. I'll try to update soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2: Outside

**CHAPTER ONE: OUTSIDE**

Once upon a time there was a baby girl born inside the castle walls of Volterra. She is beautiful. Her hair is black, like of a starless sky, which she got from her father. Her eyes are blue like the color of the ocean which she inherited from her mother. And her skin is pale white, like the snow. Beautiful as she may seem, she is a monster, a half vampire, half human. The poor baby was not conceived because of love but because of greed and lust for knowledge. She is an experiment, a failed experiment.

"Do you have any question about the Trojan War?""

I shook my head. Amazingly, when Demetri teaches me history, it's not that boring compare to Uncle Marcus or Uncle Caius's history lessons.

The giant wooden doors of the library opened and the beautiful food seeker entered.

"Heidi" I said as recognition to her presence. Her mahogany curls bounce as she nods and approached Demetri and I. The ever beautiful bait. Only one word can describe Heidi.

Perfect.

Legs to die for, perfect lips, curves in the right place…

"Eris?" A pale hand waved in front of my face. Heidi giggled while Demetri shook his head.

"I'll bring dinner soon and Master Aro wants your presence in the throne room."

"Oh a family dinner eh?" the three of us laughed at my inside joke. My father, Aro hates it when we don't feed together.

"See you later sweet pea" And with a flash she was gone.

"Shall we go mi lady?" Dem asked in a casual tone, his hand extended for me to hold.

"Of course" I replied with a smile. Among the vampire here in Volterra, Only Heidi and Demetri treats me like a friend. Others treat me formally while others, well not so pleasant but bearable.

We walked the throne room in silence. Jane came out of her room when we were about to pass it. As usual she gave me a death glare. I ignored her and stared at the paintings that hung in the wall. It did not take us outreach the ancients' whereabouts. Jane opened the antique opened door that leads to the glorious room. Its marble walls stood strong for centuries. The sunlight somehow illuminates the whole room, giving it a clean and peaceful look. Three thrones are placed in an elevated part of the room and obviously the three ancients sat there.

"Como Estai, Eris?"Father asked as ask he stood up.

"Bene Grazie" he holds my hand, a never ending ritual. He saw my thoughts. Every single one of them. I saw a glimpse of Sulpicia standing next to her mate's throne. She rolled her eyes at me while Lady Athenodora who was standing next to Uncle Cauis just smiled. Maybe Aro didn't found anything interesting so he proceeded with the other vampires.

Moments later Heidi arrives with tasty looking tourist. "Welcome to Volterra!" Aro them with his sweetest smile. The doors closed and the screaming began. All the vampires in the room let and their blood lust to take over. I immediately grab a girl, about my age, she was begging me to spare her life but it killed her anyway. The sweet red fluid flowed in my mouth. The taste is superb, like a top beer to an alcoholic.

Piles of corpse were disposed by the other guards and the rest were dismissed. I was about to head in my room when Aro spoke. "Eris dear, I would like to speak with you for a while" He mused me to go near him. "It seems like you lack socials experiences young one. So it would be nice to throw a masquerade ball just for you my little Eris!" A hiss from Sulpicia echoed in the room.

"A ball for… This half breed! Such waste of time and effort!" She rolled her eyes at Aro and glared at me. It's clear as day; Aro's mate still hates the fact that her beloved husband has a child with a mortal. A filthy, low-life weakling as Sulpicia describe my biological mother.

Aro rose from his seat and cupped his beloved wife's cheek. "My dear Love, can't you see the possibilities? Can't you see how much we have learned from her and how much we can still learn from her? She's the future of our kind!" I watched them silently. I am used to this debate about my 'well being' as much as I am used to these 'experiments'.

"Aro you know that I will do anything for you. Anything except things that have something to do with her!" her words are full of poison. I cringed. Suddenly an idea pops in my mind.

"Master Aro, there is no need for you to organize a party for me, what if I travel instead. I will not only meet our... well… your kind but I will also meet humans" I suggested.

"Why you! You disrespectful little-" Sulpicia's protest was cut by the sound of father's clapping hand."Wonderful! Wonderful idea! If you don't want them to come here, you come to them."

It was agreed that I'll travel instead. In three days, I will see the world outside Volterra.

**Authors note:I wonder which Volturi guard will escort Eris on her trip. And who will she meet in her travel? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of 35****th**** String of Volturi. I know you guys are reading this and it makes me happy! You will make me happier if you review! I'll give a cookie for the persons who will review my story! Oh and I apologize about my English if it's bad : 3 have a great day everyone**

**Xoxo *Alee**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, NIce To Meet You

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER THREE: Hello Nice To Meet You**

**DEMETRI**

Eris was placed in the capable hands of Felix. He was assigned to chaperone her on her four-day Cruise around the world. At first it didn't bother me, but when the idea sank in, I was bothered a bit. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time since she was born, I won't be the one to baby sit her. But then she is full grown now and she is capable of taking care of herself.

'Focus. I need to focus'. I told myself. I was sent to scout at the borders of Romania and Serbia yesterday after a nomad vampire came to Volterra. The vampire's name is Maureen. She used to be on a coven of three but left after her coven mates, Joyce and Anne joined a group of vampires who are plotting a rebellion against the Voltutri. She thinks that the rebellion will fail and choose to save her life than to partake in such a risky action. Indeed she is smart.

I also went from coven to coven to warn and speculate. Most of them knew nothing about the resistance but one of vampire claimed that he know something. I brought him to Volterra so that Master Aro can clarify his testimonies. Going back to Volterra took only three hours ad no time was wasted because as soon as we arrive, Christian the Nomad was brought to Aro immediately. He read his thoughts. A frown curved in the lips of the Ancient, "We must again, remind these vampires who we are."

**ERIS**

Our first day at the ship passed by quickly. The place is lovely and elegant. I spend the whole day soaking in the sun which I rarely do back in Volterra. Father is right; a cruise like this is a good way to spend my 'socializing mission'. People from different races can be seen in this giant floating metal. It twilight already and the air is getting chilly so I decided to go inside. My room is not that spacious but beautiful nonetheless. I got my own bathroom and closet too. I changed into a white cocktail dress with a red ribbon tied around in the waist area and pulled my hair into a pony tail which emphasized my full bangs. Since Felix where nowhere around, probably at the bar flirting with the other girls, I decided to visit the ship's art gallery. It was not hard to find.

"Good evening young miss." The lady at the counter greeted. She is somewhere in her middle twenties. The lady's dirty blonde hair is tied in a bun at the top of her head.

"Good evening." I answered with a shy smile. I'm not used to this kind of conversation. I assumed her name is Rose, since it's the name written on her nameplate.

"The Gallery features fresh, young and promising artists and their works. I hope you enjoy it." Rose handed me a brochure which explains details about the art pieces.

Sculptures are placed randomly at the gallery. Abstract paintings to renaissance paintings hung in the walls. It reminds me of the study space back in Volterra. The paintings back home are beautiful and came from different parts of the country from different time periods. I was still wondering around when a certain painting caught my eye. It is a painting of a family. The painter must have so much passion that I can feel the emotion of the painting. Every faces in that canvas seem very happy. The husband and wife looked at each other lovingly as their children play besides them.

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" I deep voice came from my side. I jumped back, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"You're crying. Are you okay" I wiped the tears that I didn't notice before. I looked away from him. My cheeks are red with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, thank you. The painting just moved me so much." I assured him but still looking at the ground. He sighed. I looked at him to see what is wrong but he was just smiling back at me.

"You should never cry. It's a shame to stain that beautiful face of yours with tears. By the way I'm Josh McGraw, and you are?" he reached his tan hand to shake mine.

"I'm Eris Volturi." I shook his hand lightly. He gave me another cheeky grin.

We talked for a while as we look at the paintings. I discovered that he is in his early twenties and is the painter of the painting of the family. He told me that he was inspired by his neighbor back in England. I enjoyed listening to his stories. We say our goodnight after the tour in the art gallery. By the end of the night I was already mimicking his cheeky grin. I was enchanting to meet him. I'm very happy to have my very first friend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry guys if this update took me so long. I was busy since our town's Paistimaka Festival is near and I'm raiding cute little stores here. Anyway I'm giving liluxstellar and yuriana a cookie for reviewing. You made my day with your comments. Also for the other guys out there please review. Please tell me if it's good or bad and tell me the parts I need to improve and the parts you like. I love constructive criticism.**

**Love lots Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

**This story is temporally stopped. I'm sorry guys, I just fell that there is something wrong with the story and Eris is on her way to Mary Sue land. I appreciate that you guys read this and bear my crappy writing. Also the lack of reviews sadden me. I'm not a asking for thousands of reviews but I really want to hear your opinions about my work. Anyway, I WILL continue this story. I'm also writing a fanfic about embry an an oc oneshot but I'm still not sure when I'll ne able to publish it.**

**Xoxo Alee**


End file.
